Life in the Land of Red Snow
by a drop of golden sun35
Summary: World War II has ended and Gilbert has ended up in Russia's home as a prisoner. But how much can the Prussian take in order to make it out alive?


The Prussian watched as his beautiful Berlin burned around him. He had given his beloved city to his brother and now it was burning. He felt anger rise to his chest against his brother. But he looked down at his brother who was sobbing at his feet. All the anger subsided. He went down to his knees and held his brother as the German sobbed.

"Forgive me..." The blonde begged over and over again. It melted the Prussian's heart. Here was his precious child broken by war. He had wanted to protect the German from war. Now he had been in two, both broke them horribly. Gilbert felt like his heart had shattered into a millions pieces. Ludwig was only around two centuries old. As a nation, that was still only a child. A child had been sent out to war. Gilbert's precious little son's innocent had been cruelly taken away from wait.

"Shh..." He whispered as he held his brother. "It's alright."

The Allies came over to the broken Germanics. They knew they were no longer able to keep their war going on. Ludwig looked up at the five men with his icy blue eyes that were filled with tears. And with a defeated voice, the German personification voiced: "We surrender."

* * *

The Allies knew why the Prussian had asked to meet with them in secret. Either way the happy-go-lucky American had to ask. "Why are you here?"

"What do you plan to do with Ludwig?" The albino spoke in a voice filled with fire. The fury around him made one think that if someone was to look into the demon, red eyes, they would fall dead right then.

"The nation of Germany will be dissolved. You'll-" The Englishman started but was cut off.

"Nein. You will not dissolve him." He said strictly. "The war was my idea."

All the Allies knew differently. But they knew they would have a death threat above their heads if they didn't agree with the Prussian. They knew he would save his baby brother even if it meant his life. If he was willing to take the punishment, then maybe they should just accept his proposal.

"Are you willing to face the consequences of the war? Do you know how severe they'll be?" The Frenchman asked. Yes, the albino hurt him in the war. But he was still his friend. He was concerned about how far his albino friend was willing to go for his brother's safety.

"Yes, I will take whatever punishment for this war. My only request is that Germany is spared from harm und that he never finds out about this meeting."

The Allies agreed. Especially one purple-eyed nation who was eager for revenge.

* * *

"And with that, I declare the Kingdom of Prussia officially dissolved."

The albino knew this would happened, but he could never prepare for the pain that rage through his body. He felt tears sting his eyes. _Forgive me, Fritz... _

All the Germanic states were there. Including the albino's mother, Brandenburg. She rushed to her child and comforted him. Though they began to sense something strange from the albino. It made Ludwig panic a bit.

"Gilbert.." The German questioned. He peered into the red orbs.

"Forgive me." Was all the recently dissolved Prussian was able to stay. The sound of loud footsteps came to them. A large nation came up to the albino and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on~ Time to go, _малютка._" The Russian said, sending chills up Gilbert's body.

"I'm sorry... I have to go.." He bid his family farewell. He heard his little brother screaming for him to come back as he left. He walked with the Russian. What would happen to him now? Suddenly the albino felt threatened being in the very presence. He began to struggle to get away from the large nation.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. Why must you struggle? You were being so good." The Russian actually seemed disappointed. The Prussian continued to struggle until they got to a large hour surrounded by snow. They went inside the house and Russia led the albino down the stairs. It seemed that the stairs stretched on forever. Though when they reached the bottom, the albino was painfully aware of how cold it was. It was a cellar!

The Russian threw him in one of the room with a thick metal door instead of just bars. The room nearly had nothing in it. It had a little corner filled with hay then a thin sheet. He decided that was the bed. It didn't have a window. That might become a problem if he was in there too long.

The Russian ripped the Prussian's shirt off and his boot. He left him with his pants on. He chained him to the wall. "Maybe a few days in the cold will teach you. Oh I almost forgot." The Russian pulled out a knife and drove it up the albino torso making him gasp. The albino watch as blood ran down his stomach. He felt pain shoot up his spine. He felt like throwing up. Ivan smiled wickedly and walked to the door. He left knife in the Prussian's body.

"Welcome to Russia." And Gilbert was left in the dark with pain searing through his body.


End file.
